


The Queens of Stormholt Part 4: Recovery

by KennaxVal



Category: The Crown & the Flame (Visual Novels)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-05
Updated: 2019-08-05
Packaged: 2020-08-09 22:36:33
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,942
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20124967
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KennaxVal/pseuds/KennaxVal





	The Queens of Stormholt Part 4: Recovery

Beauty encapsulated the kingdom of Stormholt with the sun’s warm rays and the fresh dew on the grass. Val glanced at the scenery outside the window before turning back to Kenna. Kenna’s eyes opened, as they did every day, to her wife’s face. Val loved seeing that sleepy smile on her face.

It was such bliss looking at each other, that the first thing they saw every morning and the last thing they saw every night was the other’s face. Of course, Val had a difficult time with eye contact. It just seemed too intimate to her. But as usual, Kenna was the exception. Always. Val would look deep into Kenna’s eyes as they talked to each other.

It was very important to them that they talk all the time, but especially in bed. They shared their dreams, their thoughts, and their feelings. The sound of Kenna’s voice was so soothing to her, she could hear her talk all day. She loved the Warrior Queen so much that even the most mundane details seemed fascinating coming from her.

Val was smitten and she knew it, was proud of it in a way. As Kenna talked to her, Val buried her in kisses; first on her forehead, down to her nose, her cheeks, and her neck before making way to a spot, just below Kenna’s left ear that always tickled when kissed. Val held her tight as she laughed, loving the way Kenna’s body shook when she laughed. That was one of the reasons she tried to make her laugh all the time.

"Val!“, Kenna nearly giggled, throwing her head back as Val kept nuzzling her neck. 

Recently, it had been a little more difficult to make Kenna laugh. Ever since Kenna had sustained an injury in her second battle with Severin, she had to stay bedridden. But Val had her ways. "Stop! You’re tickling me!”, Kenna laughed, as Val kissed down her neck. Val let her push her off herself. Kenna was grinning as she sat up in bed. 

“If it were up to you, you’d keep me chained to the bed, Val”, she teased. Val smirked, “Don’t give me any ideas” Kenna lovingly rolled her eyes at her and looked down at the floor. Ever since her injury, the inactivity had been making Kenna restless. She had felt it much worse than before when her arms trembled, trying to push Val off. So she decided it was time to give standing a try. She needed to start somewhere.

Kenna got out of bed and took in the feel of the floor under her feet. She practically roared as she stretched her legs and, cautiously, took her first steps in a long time. Turning on her feet to face her wife, she smiled at her little victory. Their eyes became fixated on each other. It was when Val’s eyes roved down her form with that familiar look did Kenna realize she was stark naked. And with a risqué smile of her own, she stood right where she was.

Even though they seemed to spend half of their time together undressed, Kenna knew they never tired of seeing each other naked. Val removed the blanket and stood up to reveal her own naked form. They each had their fair share of scars on their otherwise perfect skin, but it was a turn on for them both. Their scars seemed to carry shared memories of experiences in battle as well as a promise that they would always protect each other. 

Kenna bit her bottom lip and started to walk over to Val, when a sharp pain ran up her leg and she slipped, only for Val to race over and catch her. Val picked Kenna up in her arms as if she were light as a feather. In a moment, Val would scold her for being so brash (kettle to pot), and Kenna chose to distract her with a passionate kiss. 

Kenna could feel the sexual tension build up as they broke apart and Val carried her to the bed. Yearning for her wife’s lips once again, Kenna reached for Val. “Wait”, said Val, “now is not the time. It will be better tonight" It annoyed Kenna, but she nodded in agreement as Val placed her rough hands on Kenna’s waist. “I love you Kenna, and I know we’ve been waiting a long time for this. But I just want everything to be perfect for you” Taking hold of Val’s hands, Kenna reached up to kiss her forehead. 

“You’re right. We should wait until tonight. But when tonight comes…” 

Kenna winked at Val. The mercenary shook her head and helped Kenna get dressed. "For someone who can barely walk, you are mighty horny”, Val offered her arm. “It’s not as if I will have to move my legs too much once you get in there”, Kenna wiggled her hips. She delighted in seeing Val try and hide the smile on her face. “On your feet, temptress”, Val said. Kenna grinned and took her arm for support as she got on her feet. The banter was playfully sexy, but nothing compared to feeling all her worries ebb away, as she leaned her head against Val’s shoulder and walked.

As the day went on, Kenna and Val kept fidgeting in their thrones. “Is it just me or does it feel stuffy in here?” Kenna asked Val, who couldn’t agree more. “Let’s go outside, beautiful,” said Val, extending her hand to Kenna. Once they were alone, Kenna advanced on Val. “Gods, Val I don’t how much longer I can wait.” Kenna started to undo her armor and Val, reluctantly, stopped her. “What the Hells Kenna? I thought I was the impulsive one. If you insist on being so dirty… we’ll have to take an extra-long bath tonight.” Kenna raised her eyebrow and laughed. “I fail to see the threat.” “Trust me Kenna, it’s taking every fiber of my being to stop myself from ravaging you, but it’s all going to be worth it tonight.” Taking Kenna outside, Val grabbed some flowers to make a bouquet for Kenna. Any gift from Val, no matter how small, meant more to Kenna than anything else in the world. “Oh Val, I guess I’ll have to pick some for you to.” Kenna took amusement from mildly annoying Val. “Oh no, you owe me an ale, not flowers.” Kenna kissed Val, “it’s a deal.” 

***

Tough as it was, they made it through the day and were back in their room. Slowly, they took their armor off, revealing their undergarments. Val took the straps of Kenna’s silk gown, pulled them down and studied her wife’s naked form like she was seeing it for the first time. “Gods you’re beautiful.” Kenna smirked at Val, “Well aren’t you quite the charmer?” Making Kenna blush wasn’t easy but it didn’t stop Val from trying. 

Delicately, she rubbed her fingers against Kenna’s nipples until they were erect. She felt Kenna’s heart pounding like a hammer as she gave Kenna’s breasts a firm yet gentle squeeze. They felt wonderful in Val’s hands and she lingered… A kiss from Kenna snapped Val back into reality, making Kenna laugh. 

“Well Val, are you going to fondle me all night or are we going to get serious?” Shaking her head Val said, “oh yeah, good idea.” Letting go of Kenna’s breasts, Val kissed Kenna’s legs. As she got higher up she could feel her wife’s anticipation growing as well as her own. 

Placing her fingers on Kenna’s labia, Val ran her fingers against the lips and felt the moisture coming out. “It feels like someone’s ready,” said Val barely able to contain herself. It all felt terrific as Val’s sweet touch made Kenna tingle. 

“Oh Gods, Val I don’t how you do that, but it’s phenomenal.” 

Grinning at Kenna, Val reached around and smacked her hard on the backside. “You minx!” exclaimed Kenna. Firmly, Val pressed her lips against Kenna’s cheeks. Kenna shook her head trying to suppress a smile, “you know Val, a lot of people have kissed my ass before, but you’re the only person to do so literally.” “And not for the last time,” Val said, Laughing. 

It was now Kenna’s turn to undress Val. First came Val’s bra. Beads of sweat ran down Kenna’s body while she palmed Val’s breasts and massaged Val’s tongue with her own. She then twisted Val’s nipples, gently at first and then harder until Val stepped back. 

“Ouch!” Val exclaimed with a laugh, “I’m going to get you back for that.” 

“What a sight this is,” said Kenna, with a smile “the mighty Val Greaves can’t handle a little nipple twist.” Val chuckled, “an army is no problem, but Queen Kenna the Fearless, I can’t handle.” 

“Bullshit Val, you’ve ‘handled’ me in bed a million times over.” Moving down, Kenna clenched Val’s underwear, with her teeth, and slowly pulled them down to the floor. The sight of Val’s beautiful, naked body made Kenna quiver. Heat emanated from them and the scent made them wild with desire. 

Emotions were strong as Kenna grabbed Val’s backside and then tasted Val. Her tongue was barely inside of Val but slowly went deeper. The desire was almost unbearable when the pain shot up Kenna’s leg once more. It was just enough to make Kenna stop what she was doing. 

Val had to breathe and wait for her heartbeat to slow down. “It’s so frustrating to feel so weak,” Kenna said, gritting her teeth. Val stood Kenna up and positioned her hands on Kenna’s hips. They locked eyes while Val smiled at Kenna, “my love, you are the strongest person I know. You are a warrior and I know you will beat this.” 

Val’s heart started to race again, as Kenna pulled her into an embrace. Even after years of marriage, they were still hopelessly in love with each other. Kenna nestled her face into Val’s neck, and whispered in Val’s ear, “take me now.” She didn’t need to ask twice as Val picked Kenna up and carried her to bed. Hovering over Kenna, Val leaned in and whispered against Kenna’s lips, “I hope you’re ready.” 

They shared a long kiss and then Val started to lick Kenna’s inner thighs. Getting closer, Val licked the wetness coming from within. The taste was sweeter to Val than any wine. As Val’s tongue began to explore the inside of her Queen, Kenna moaned with pleasure. Her hips started to buckle as Val’s tongue gave her an experience more satisfying than could be provided by any other. As the intensity increased Kenna shrieked with delight, “Oh gods, Val, I love you, I LOVE YOU, I LOVE YOU!”

Kenna’s climax sent wonderful shivers throughout her body and left them both breathless. Because they had been patient, everything they felt that night had been earned. The reward was a pleasure that made them feel like the goddesses that they were. 

Laying down next to Kenna, Val looked at her and said, “I love you too.” Once Kenna was ready, she kneeled on top of Val, ignoring the tenderness in her leg. Kenna licked her lips while she prepared her lover to have the favor returned. Val’s arousal was immeasurable. “Let’s see what you got, your highness,” she teased. Kenna rolled her shoulders back and made Val’s fantasies come true. All throughout that night, and many more yet to come, they experienced the greatest emotional and physical love ever. This wasn’t just pleasurable sex, it was truly making love; a love that was endless and ever-growing, truly worthy of the Queens of Stormholt.


End file.
